


Let Me Tell You A Secret

by TardisLady40



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:47:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TardisLady40/pseuds/TardisLady40
Summary: I wrote this one back in 2016 and had it set up a lot different from my more recent stories. It's not the best but I still hope it's somewhat entertaining for you guys.





	Let Me Tell You A Secret

(Jillian is busy working in the lab, on a new device to blast ghosts with, when she hears someone coming. She looks up and sees Erin standing there. )

Jillian: “Oh, did you come to help me work on this?”

Erin: “No, actually I was wondering if we could talk, but I see that you are busy.”

Jillian: (Sets her equipment down) “Let’s go sit down at the table.” 

(Jillian and Erin walk over to the table and sit down across from each other.)

Erin: “Well, I um wanted to ask you about your first time?” (Erin blushes a bit)

Jillian: “My first time seeing a ghost, well it was..” (She pauses to think)

Erin: (Coughs) “No, I don’t mean that first time.”

Jillian: (Jillian’s eyes widen) “Oh you mean, yeah I get you!”

Erin: “Look, I don’t want that to sound weird, I’m just curious.”

Jillian: “It wasn’t very glamorous, it was in the back of a hearse.”

Erin: “You’re kidding me, right?”

Jillian: “No, seriously the girl I dated, her dad owned a Funeral Home and we took a hearse out for a joy ride.”

Erin: “I have a feeling this story is going to get strange.”

Jillian: “We parked the hearse in an empty lot and we did it in the back seat.”

Erin: “Was it good?”

Jillian: “Well, I felt like I died and went to heaven!” 

Erin: (Laughs) “Seriously Holtz, enough with the puns!”

Jillian: “It was good but that was a long time ago, so how about you?”

Erin: (Blushes) “Well, I um ya know?”

Jillian: “Come on, don’t be shy.”

Erin: “I haven’t really had a first time yet.”

Jillian: “Well, don’t stress it the right guy will come along.”

Erin: “Wait, who says it has to be a guy?”

Jillian: “Well, I just thought you were, wait you aren’t?”

Erin: “No, I’m not straight.”

Jillian: “Am I the first person you told this secret to?”

Erin: “Actually yes you are, so I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t tell anyone.”

Jillian: “My lips are sealed.”

Erin: “Your lips are really nice.”

Jillian: “Oh is that so?” (Jillian winks)

(Erin raises up out of her chair and leans over the table, closer to Jillian. She is inches away from Jillian’s face, when she gives her a light kiss on the lips.)

Jillian: “Wait a minute!”

Erin: (Slowly sits back down) “Oh gosh, look let’s pretend that didn’t happen!”

Jillian: “Why should we pretend that?”

Erin: “You obviously didn’t like it, seeing you said wait a minute.”

(Jillian starts laughing and gets up out of her seat. She walks over and is now standing directly in front of Erin. She takes her by the hand and pulls her out of her chair. Jillian pins Erin against the table and starts kissing her deeply. They both start moaning as Jillian’s hands slide up and down Erin’s sides. Erin pulls out of the kiss for a moment.)

Erin: “Wait, I’m confused.”

Jillian: “You kissed me first, I thought that’s what you wanted?”

Erin: “I did and I do, but I didn’t know you like me.”

Jillian: “What’s not to like about you, you’re smart and sexy!”

Erin: (Blushes a lot) “I can say the same about you, you’re just so amazing!”

Jillian: “So how about more fun?” (Jillian winks)

Erin: “We can’t let the others catch us.”

Jillian: “Don’t worry they won’t, at least not yet.”

Erin: “Wait, you mean we should tell them?”

Jillian: “Lets wait a while, then tell them.”

(Jillian starts kissing Erin again, she lets her tongue gently slide across Erin’s tongue. Erin puts her hands around Jillian’s waist as they kiss. Suddenly they hear footsteps so they stop kissing.)

Patty: “Hey, what are y'all doin in here?”

Erin : “We aren’t doing, anything, why?”

Patty: “If y'all aren’t doing anything, why are you in the lab?”

Jillian: “We took a break, but I was showing her my new blaster, to get rid of ghosts, that I’m working on.”

Patty: “Alright, well y'all keep at it, and I’ll be back in a bit.”

Erin: “Oh my gosh, did she know something?”

Jillian: “Relax, she didn’t know.”

Erin: “She kinda seemed like she knew something.”

Jillian: (Starts rubbing Erin’s shoulders gently) “You need to learn to relax, I can always help you with that.”


End file.
